


90 NSFW Drabbles With Peter Parker

by Hello_Starlight



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, F/M, Not enough Peter Parker x Reader fics, Omg I can't believe im doing this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 19:23:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19707862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hello_Starlight/pseuds/Hello_Starlight
Summary: 30 Day Prompt of Peter Parker x Reader with A LOT of filth. I was dared to do this. I love and hate my friends.





	1. Prompt List

**Author's Note:**

> These lists were created by https://www.wattpad.com/user/MyFallWasMySalvation cuzzz I can never make a list of porn writing prompts. I make dirty jokes all the time but I'm an awkward fuck when it comes to making a prompt list. So....

1.Heavy Kissing/Heavy Makeout  
2\. Dry Humping / Clothed Sex  
3\. First TIme  
4\. Oral Sex  
5\. Sex  
6\. Doggy Style  
7\. Rimming  
8\. With Toys  
9\. Multiple Partners  
10\. Trying a New Position  
11\. Penetrative Anal Sex  
12\. Phone/ Video Sex  
13\. Masturbation  
14\. Face Sitting  
15\. Mutual Masturbation  
16\. Extensive Talking During Foreplay and Sex  
17\. Body Worship  
18\. Surprise Visit at Job/School/etc  
19\. Romantic Lighting/Set Up By One Partner  
20\. Overly Romantic Gestures That Turn On Partner Way to Much  
21\. With Lovey Dovey Music Playing  
22\. Taking a Trip the Other Wanted to  
23\. Massage  
24\. First I Love You  
25\. Tantric Sex  
26\. Slow and Patient Foreplay/Sex  
27\. Heavy Eye Contact  
28\. Spooning Position  
29\. Holding Hands  
30\. Prompters Choice  
31\. Being Dared to Have Sex by Somebody Else  
32\. Laughing  
33\. With Food  
34\. In Costume  
35\. Comical Roleplay  
36\. Fumblying, Tickling, Giggly Sex  
37\. Attempting to Go Down Under a Kitchen Table  
38\. Giving a Failed Strip Tease/ Lap Dance  
39\. Watching Porn Together and Making Fun of the Actors/Scenes  
40\. Distracting the Other With Sex  
41\. Obscene or Ridiculous Dirty Talk in Public  
42\. Discovering a Partner Writes Smutty Fanfic and Reads it Together/to Eachother  
43.Sexting Gone Wrong  
44\. Birthday Surprise  
45\. Prompters Choice  
46\. Rough Sex  
47\. Comeplay  
48\. Serious/Intense Roleplay  
49\. Pegging/Strap-Ons  
50\. Sloppy, Dirty Sex  
51\. Jackhammering  
52\. Breathplay  
53\. Double Penetration  
54\. Spanking  
55\. Fisting  
56\. Object Penetration  
57\. Vagina/Cock Worship  
58\. Squirting  
59\. Face-Fucking  
60\. Prompter's Choice  
61\. Painplay  
62\. Fetish Fulfillment  
63\. Exhibitionism  
64\. Sensory Deprivation  
65\. Extreme Bondage  
66\. Dom/Sub  
67\. Play Party  
68\. Humiliation  
69\. Orgasm Denial  
70\. Gags  
71\. Begging  
72\. Aftercare  
73\. Safeword Use  
74\. Prompters Choice of Kink  
75\. In an Elevator/Enclosed Space  
76\. Ar workplace/school  
77\. Knowing Someone Else Can Hear  
78\. At a Movie Theater  
79\. In a restaurant  
80\. Against a Wall  
81\. In a Car  
82\. On Public Transport  
83\. In a Shower  
84\. Outdoors  
85\. In Front/By a Mirror  
86\. On a Holiday  
87\. At a Partner's Parent's House  
88\. In a bathtub  
89\. Prompters Choice of Location  
90\. Prompter's Choice


	2. Heavy Kissing/Heavy Makeout

Anytime you were alone with Peter your teenage hormones rages. 

It didn't matter where or when, but when you were alone things were bound to happen. 

It had only started with a glance at him, biting your lower lip seductively. 

Next thing you knew Peter was on top of you as you two made out. 

Your tongues were battling for dominance, your hands roaming each other's bodies. 

His kisses were always hypnotizing and set your nerves on fire. 

Your nails scratched down his back causing Peter to moan in your mouth and push into you harder. 

Saliva from where you two had joined was dripping onto your neck and chest. Peter finally broke away from your lips with a hardeningly wet pop. A string of saliva between you both stretched before snapping. Both of your lips were bruised and swollen from the roughness of the makeout session. You both were breathing heavy, struggling to catch each other's breath which only turned on each other more feeling the other's hot breath ghost their face. Peter felt his cock harden seeing your cheeks flushed, your lips swollen, your chest heaving, eyes hazed with lust, sweat and mixed saliva coating your neck. 

You were beautiful. 

"I love you," Peter whispered. 

"I love you too." 

He leaned down and gave you another kiss before directing his attention to your neck. When he saw his earlier hickey was beginning to fade he renewed it with harsh sucking and bites. You whimpered in response until Peter soothed it with a lick. Peter finally pulled away proud of his work. 

You leaned up and returned the favor leaving a matching hickey that copied the one you had. 

You flipped him over so you were on top and he was on the bottom. 

Peter stared up at you with wide eyes in shock until you began to grind down against him. 

Peter let out a groan as you smirked, "I'm not finished with you yet..."....

:


	3. Dry Humping/Clothed Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg this is so filthy

Well, this scenario was a win-lose. 

Lose because you and your friends were practically crammed like sardines into one car. Ned, you Peter, MJ, and Betty. 

Win because you guys got to cheat the system by only paying one car for the movie theater drive-ins.

Obviously, you got a strange look by the ticket lady why you all were crammed into Mrs. Lee's mini-van with poor Betty crammed into the middle of you and MJ well other items that wouldn't fit in the trunk was laying on your laps. 

She'd probably seen weirder though so she merely shrugged and allowed you to carry on. 

"Oh boy! I'm so excited!" Ned squealed. 

"Tell me about it! A Lord of the Rings Marathon in a drive -in what could be more awesome?" You added in. 

"Reading the books before the movie," MJ said with a smirk. 

"Hey, I read like, the first chapter." You grumbled. 

"Oh, dudes look at the nerd-fest." Ned pointed. 

You leaned around Peter's seat and saw he wasn't kidding. It was a nerd fest--in one of the cringiest ways possible. 

There was already twelve-year-olds running around wearing capes and elf ears shooting off fake arrows and battling each other with foam swords and axes and clubs. 

"OOooo boy." You winced. 

Granted there were a few other cars out of the dozen that weren't LARPing fans. 

Thank god. 

"I came here to watch a movie not watch a bunch of nerds run around in costumes," Betty said. 

"Aw, c' mon let them have their fun. As weird and awkward as it is they are excited so just leave them be." 

Betty continued to pout though. 

Ned maneuvered until the trunk of the mini-van was facing the screen. After you began to set up pulling out tenting chairs, a cooler, blankets, bags, and bags of junk foods, and a stereo to connect to the radio to hear the commercials and music playing from the drive-in and the audio of the movie better. After a while, the movie began and you guys were already digging through the bags of junk food. Ned, MJ, and Betty were ten feet in front of the mini-van sitting on the blanket or in the tent chair. They were intensely watching the movie as an intense scene played. You suddenly felt cold and scooched over to sit on Peter's lap. 

"I'm kinda cold." You whispered, to not ruin the experience for your friends.

"Me too. Wanna grab a blanket?" You nodded and reached over the seat to grab one. 

Meanwhile, Peter couldn't help but stare at the promiscuous position you were in. You were leaning over the seat causing the shorts you were wearing to ride up revealing more of your ass cheeks. Peter had to look away before...nope, he was hard. 

"Found one!" You announced throwing it onto him. 

Before he could warn you, you sat back down on his lap again. You noticeably stiffened for a second feeling his boner bump against your ass cheeks. However, you did the total opposite of what Peter expected, you relaxed and leaned back into his chest as you pulled the blanket over you and him. It was more like a thick duvet at how it practically drowned you both in its fabric and creases. Soon Peter felt his member begin to soften and relax again. 

He was almost completely lax when suddenly he felt you push down on him. 

Peter stiffened, lifting his hips off of the floor which only caused the weight on his cock to increase. You pushed him back down onto the car floor and continued to subtly grind on him. The boy bit back a whimper feeling blood beginning to flow back into his groin. 

"(Name)?" He whispered. 

You smirked at him and continued to grind down on him. 

But he wasn't stopping you. 

"We-We're gonna get caught." He whimpered. 

"No, we're not. I-mhm-made sure to get this one so no one will see." You choked out, struggling to keep back whimpers yourself. 

You ground down harder as the scene on the screen became more intense. 

"(Name), 'm gonna cum if you don't-" 

Before Peter could finish he just barely held back a loud moan as he felt himself cum in his pants. 

Peter heard you whimper and then suddenly you bit your lip as a choked back groan escaped your throat. 

When he heard a squelch he realized just what you were doing. 

Not only were you grinding against him, but you were masturbating too! 

You panted as he felt you shimmy your shorts down to your knees. He gasped feeling you almost concerningly easily unbutton his pants. You reached into his soiled boxers and stroke his cock, the excess cum making the handjob wetter and noisy. However, the stereo blasting behind you two drowned out the noise for others. 

"You ready to go?" You whispered huskily into his ear as you continued to stroke him. 

Peter had to bite his lip and squeeze his eyes shut to keep from crying out, instead, he nodded. 

Once you had his permission you let go, giving him a few seconds to gather his breath. A moan escaped his lips when you sank down on him. It didn't seem like anyone noticed. 

"So...tight.." He whimpered in your ear. 

Of course, this wasn't your first time having sex as a couple, but every time he was entering you, he felt like you were tighter than last time. You held a hand over your mouth as you tried not to cry out feeling him split you open. Peter was a few inches above average, maybe from the spider powers?--either way, this boy was well endowed and no amount of stretching could prepare you for his long and thick member. At last, you had reached all the way down to his hilt. You felt stretched and full from his cock buried deep inside you. 

"You're so wet..." Peter whimpered, tears forming in his eyes. 

His finger-tips left bruises on your hips. 

"You're so hard." You countered. 

At last, the pain mostly faded and you began to roll your hips. 

"Gah!" Peter held back a cry of pleasure. 

Once the pain was completely gone you lifted yourself up until you had arrived at his tip. Then you sunk down fast. Peter just barely caught his moan in time. He grabbed your hips and aided you in bouncing on his cock. Dirty, wet noises escaped from your pussy as you slammed all the way back into him. You could feel him deep inside you, it felt like he was poking against your stomach. You pressed the blanket to your face and bit down on it feeling your honey pot gushing out juices at how hot and dirty this was. 

Your friends were literally only feet away, you were in a crowded drive-in theater that was out in the open and here you were having your brains fucked out of you. The crowd was cheering as a well-known scene came on. 

"Harder." You whimpered. 

You wanted it harder? He'd give you harder. 

You gasped feeling him pound into your pussy at inhuman speed. He was practically jackhammering into you, he was so close to reaching your cervix. You brought a hand down to your stomach and could feel Peter move inside you. 

"I'm cumming," Peter warned. 

The audience cheered drowning out your screams of bliss. 

Hot cum filled your intestines, so much of it, it was dribbling out. 

Once you both calmed down you slid your panties and shorts back up as you felt Peter's cum dribble out. 

"Let's go to the bathroom to change." You suggested. 

Peter, too blissed out to care, simply nodded. 

You grabbed your bag and Peter did the same. You walked over to MJ and touched her shoulder to gain her attention.

"Be right back, Peter and I are going to change into our pajamas." 

She eyed you and Peter knowing something was up but nodded anyway. 

You led Peter to the bathrooms knowing that during the break everyone would be flooding to the bathrooms, so you were better off just heading over during the movie. 

"Do you have extra boxers?" You asked. 

"No," Peter answered. 

You grinned and pulled out a fresh pair of his boxers from your bag. 

"How-?" 

"Left them at my house." You shrugged. 

He blushed but took them anyways before heading to the men's room. You also came prepared and changed your panties as well as your over-clothing into more comfier pajamas. When you and Peter returned the movie had ended and everyone was scurrying to the food stand or most definitely the bathroom. 

Peter moved the soiled blanket back into its bag to be washed later. Thankfully the smell of sex didn't reach the back of the van or Ned would be so harshly questioned by his mother. This time Peter grabbed a different blanket to cuddle you both up in. 

You rested next to him, leaning your head against his shoulder. 

MJ kept a suspicious eye on you two the rest of the night...


End file.
